The Visitor
by SLovingLecter
Summary: The Doctor has been returned to Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane after failing to escape custody in Memphis and begins getting regular visits from Agent Starling, only not in a professional capacity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Thomas Harris, except the plot… That part is mine.

Chapter One

She couldn't believe she was going back, she didn't understand why but she felt compelled to after his attempted escape. After which he had been returned to Baltimore and by default back to Dr Chilton. She was sure that Chilton never missed an opportunity to gloat at Dr Lecter's failing, she couldn't help but feel a small amount of guilt, though she wasn't sure why.

She knew that one officer had been seriously injured during the escape attempt, though the other had managed to un-cuff himself in time to prevent things from going any further. She was sure Dr Lecter had been left with a nasty bump from the officer as he knocked him out, a part of her felt slightly disappointed that he hadn't quite managed it. She didn't allow herself the time to analyze this, for she was sure it would only lead her back around in an emotional circle until she was again consumed by her own guilt. All she knew was that she had become fond of Dr Lecter, somewhere along the line and that she couldn't continue sitting and thinking of him alone, being tormented by Chilton without taking some action to relieve that torment for him, even for the shortest amount of time.

So, she had produced the ingenious idea of visiting him as an average citizen; knowing that he had no visitors besides scholars and college students hoping to wheedle information from him. Nor could the FBI stop her visiting him, so long as she had nothing to do with his case she could leave her work at the door, as long as she wasn't doing anything illegal the Bureau had no say in the matter. She hoped Dr Lecter would be pleased to discover he had a visitor who wasn't out for any type of information.

She had phoned ahead previously, only to discover that the abhorrent Dr Chilton was away on holiday and that Barney had been left in charge. He of course was only too happy to discover that she wanted to visit Dr Lecter in a personal capacity, rather than professional and agreed immediately. Which was how she had been led to stand outside the doors to reception, preparing herself to see him again, Clarice squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. She held it within her lungs for a moment before releasing it and striding through the doors purposefully. Once she had undergone the inanity of the standard safety procedure and finally reached Barney, he had explained to her that there would be a change of location; his features forming the perfect picture of an apology.

"It's Dr Lecter's exercise time; he doesn't usually get much so I thought that seeing as Dr Chilton isn't here... You're welcome to speak with him in there Agent Starling, or if you'd prefer we could put him back into his cell." Barneys dark eyes held hers, already knowing her answer as he smiled politely.

"No Barney, its fine. It's Clarice by the way; I'm here as just another civilian. I guess that with the change in location there is a change of rules?"

Barney inclined his head in a nod before gesturing for her to follow him down the corridor as he explained.

"Yeah, just don't cross the line and you'll be fine."

Clarice looked up at Barney, expecting more instructions, but none were forthcoming and she frowned in confusion. She knew that she had disobeyed every single rule Chilton had laid out before her on her previous visits; surely Barney knew that? It was rather disconcerting at how relaxed the man before her was being, in comparison Chilton was irritating at best and made her feel unclean with each exchange, and here she was with Barney who was merely telling her not to cross the line.

She leant against the wall as he unlocked the large steel door, her gun digging into her hip as she raised her eyes to Barney.

"Erm, I still have my firearm Barney, do you want to take it?"

He merely gazed down at her before turning back to heave open the door. "Keep it with you Ms Starling; just don't step over the line."

Clarice merely nodded and pushed her confusion away once it was evident he wasn't going to be enlightening her on all the changes, she then preceded Barney through the door. She raised her eyebrows incredulously as she looked around the 'exercise room', she had to admit she'd been expecting a little more. A rectangle of red and yellow tape stood out brightly against the concrete floor, the words 'DO NOT CROSS' were written boldly all around in black lettering. Walking around leisurely with his hands tethered to the ceiling via a track, was Dr Lecter. She took note of how he walked, as if he were enjoying a fine stroll around a park or lake without a care in the world, she wouldn't have been surprised should he have started whistling.

She glanced up at Barney for a moment and he nodded at her in reassurance before raising his voice to echo out over the room.

"Dr Lecter, you have a visitor; it's Ms Starling."

Dr Lecter's step did not falter as he continued around the rectangle as though he hadn't heard them, her eyes became fixed on his plimsoll type shoes, a smirk coming to her face as she thought about his comment directed at her own footwear.

She was snapped from her reverie when Dr Lecter's voice cold and metallic as ever, rang out over the room.

"Thank you Barney."

When she looked up again it was to meet his sharp gaze, his head was tilted just slightly to the side, Clarice felt as if he were looking right through her and a shiver ran down her spine.

"We'll be just outside Ms Starling. Gray, come on."

The guard who had been sat, watching Dr Lecter walk in a rectangle for the past hour frowned, it wasn't as though he wasn't jumping at the chance to get out of the room with the cannibal... But leaving the young pretty woman inside with him, **alone**?

"Barney I don't think th-"

"She'll be fine. Out, now Gray."

Clarice watched over her shoulder as the guard reluctantly followed Barney out of the large door, the sound echoed around the room as it was pulled shut; she turned back and smiled in greeting to Dr Lecter.

"Walk with me Clarice?"

She nodded, and making sure she wasn't over the large florescent line; she walked alongside him. It felt odd, seeing him without bars or other barriers; she could have reached out and touched him. With a mental shake of her head she resolved not to think about that, her throat worked as she swallowed. She imagined she could feel the heat from him as they walked, her eyes were on their feet as their steps echoed around the room; she could feel him watching her.

"I confess I didn't expect to see you again Clarice... At least, not so soon; has Jack lost control of another case so quickly? I imagine he realises what a treasure he has in you, to those dullards it must seem as though I can hardly resist giving you help Clarice, they don't understand why, do you?"

Clarice swallowed and shook her head, answering only the first question he had asked. "No Dr Lecter, there is no case. I wasn't told to come here by Mr Crawford; in fact I imagine he'll be pretty mad at me for it."

He glanced sideways at her, his eyebrow quirked in apparent bemusement.

"Hmm, so a social visit then Clarice?" His voice mocked what she thought had been an acceptable idea.

"Yes Dr Lecter, if you'll permit me, I'd like to visit you on a regular basis."

He slowed his walk to a stop as he turned to look at her, she did the same and found the breath knocked from her as she was stood face to face with him, his eyes seemed to drink her appearance in as he tilted his head in question.

"Why?"

Clarice's own gaze reflected her slight surprise; she lowered her eyes for a moment before clearing her throat, shuffling slightly as she answered. "You fascinate me Dr Lecter. You once said that you would like to know me in private life; well this is as good as it'll get."

His eyes flashed, though not with anger. The sight sent a thrill through her as she took a calming breath.

"Mm... And if I refuse your gracious offer, Agent Starling?"

She rolled her shoulders in a shrug as she raised her eyes to his again. "It's Clarice, and not to be rude Dr Lecter, but you hardly have visitors queuing round the block, if you refused; I'd still come."

She refused to look away from his intense gaze as his eyes searched hers, his mouth quirking upward in a smirk as he repeated her last words; his voice low and suggestive.

"You'd come..."

Clarice flushed and cleared her throat. "To visit you, I mean; and if you ignore me I'll bring a book or something and read."

His dark chuckle sent chills over her and she swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to maintain her composure. She couldn't quite meet his eyes as they roamed over her, he seemed to be contemplating her suggestion, but just when she thought he might answer her he turned on his heel and continued his walk around the square.

"I do not receive pity very well Agent Starling." Any warmth that was in his voice previously had completely disappeared, she felt as though she had been drenched in icy water. She quickened her pace to catch up with him, careful not to step over the line.

"I don't imagine you do Dr Lecter, which is why I would never make the mistake of feeling pity for you." She had just matched his stride when he halted again, this time rather suddenly.

"Do not lie to me Clarice; I can see it in your eyes. You pity me for my attempted escape and that is why you are here." His steely maroon eyes held hers firmly, daring her to deny it. She too held his gaze with confidence as she replied, knowing only honesty would convince him.

"You are wrong Dr Lecter, I don't pity you. I'm…" She paused, unsure as to whether she should voice her feelings aloud, her eyes darted around the room.

"I assure you Clarice we are quite alone, please continue." He had his head tilted to one side, his usual pose for analysing a patient.

"I'm disappointed you didn't succeed Doctor, I don't pity you for it." She held her breath as her heart pounded; she couldn't believe she had just said that aloud. She was disappointed a cannibalistic serial killer hadn't succeeded in escaping out into the world. What sort of FBI agent was she?

"Hmm..." A smirk curved his mouth and his eyes glinted. "Disappointed? Were you perhaps hoping I'd pay you a clandestine night-time visit Agent Starling?" He had lowered his voice to a sultry whisper, so much so that she had to lean forward to be able to hear him.

"No Dr Lecter." She shook her head and smiled almost sadly, her voice was as quiet as his when she spoke. "I was hoping you would get your view."

"Ahh but Clarice, I have the most splendid view I could have dreamed of." His eyes burnt into hers and she swallowed reflexively, then very slowly his gaze moved down over her shoulders and arms, past her stomach and waist to her legs and landed on her feet. She watched him smile and though she expected it, he did not raise his gaze. Her eyes darted downward to see what he was looking at and her breath froze in her throat.

There she stood, right in front of Hannibal Lecter within his exercise perimeter, the red and yellow lines she was not supposed to cross stood out accusingly behind her.

**And I have returned to writing Hannibal, I've missed him so. Please let me know what you think by sending me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Thomas Harris, except the plot… That part is mine.

Chapter Two

She raised her eyes and was met with pleased smile of Dr Lecter, she was frozen to the spot as she realised she was within his reach, all he had to do was lean over.

"Tut, tut, you naughty girl." His eyes glinted and he looked exceptionally pleased with himself. Then as suddenly as a gunshot, everything clicked into place for her.

"You knew, you knew I'd come." Dr Lecter merely nodded once. "But Barney...?"

"Owes me a favour, it was only granted on the agreement no harm would come to you of course." His voice had turned to velvet richness and Clarice couldn't help but feel foolish, she had been played by Hannibal Lecter.

"Now Clarice, lift your face and show me your battle wound." She felt like storming from the room and slamming the door, leaving him tethered to the ceiling and seething at her refusal to gift him with more ammunition about her already shattered psyche. But instead she did as he asked, she knew why she was here now, she needed this, needed him to dissect her and help her heal from the horrors she had witnessed in Jame Gumb's basement. She lifted her head and looked at him blankly, letting his eyes roam over her face and land on the gunpowder mark that could easily be mistaken for a beauty mark. She felt the intensity of his gaze and could no longer bear it, so she closed her eyes, not caring that in that moment he could easily lean forward and tear her face off.

It was no surprise then that when something warm and soft stroked her face she jumped backward and her eyes snapped open, only to land on Dr Lecter with his hand raised and outstretched toward where her face had just been. She was struck dumb as she looked between his hand and the long metal cord dangling from the ceiling he was supposed to be attached to.

"How did you...?"

"Barney." Dr Lecter said by way of an explanation. He rolled his powerful shoulders into a shrug and held both unbound hands before him, folding his fingers together as he looked at her in a contemplative manner. "How do you feel Clarice?"

She felt a lump form in her throat as she looked at him, her voice was not as strong as she would have liked when she answered him. "Numb, Dr Lecter, I feel numb." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, an image flashed before her eyes, the darkness, the flash as a gun fired and then a man falling, his hand outstretched toward her.

When she opened them again Dr Lecter was looking at her with something resembling compassion in his eyes and for some reason this made her feel a little less numb.

"Brave Clarice, ever the warrior."

She snorted incredulously and eyed him in disbelief. "Warrior? You weren't down there Dr Lecter; trust me when I say I was far from a warrior. I was terrified… He nearly got me too. He shut off the lights, I couldn't see a damn thing and he was watching me, reaching toward me…" Her eyes lost focus as she stared into the distance and a shudder rippled down her spine, she knew he would see the tremble of her lower lip and she couldn't quite bring herself to care.

"Oh Clarice, I would offer you comfort if I thought you would accept it."

A wry half-smile curled her mouth as she sighed, wishing with all her might she could just step forward and accept the comfort he was offering. But she couldn't quite do it, her mentors words still repeated in her mind each time she felt her guard slipping around this man.

_Never forget what he is._

As Jack Crawford's voice echoed around her head she started in realisation that she was going to be late to her own graduation ceremony. She blinked away her pain as she was so used to doing since childhood and offered Dr Lecter a false smile.

"I need to go Dr Lecter, I'm late for graduation. Would you allow me to visit you some other time?"

"I thought you had decided you were visiting with or without my permission Clarice?" He teased.

"Well, permission would be nice Dr Lecter." She countered.

"Then you have my permission, so long as it doesn't interfere with your work with the big boys up at Quantico. Congratulations on your graduation, Special Agent Starling." She could hear the sincerity in his voice as he congratulated her and she almost smiled before nodding at him and making her way over to the exit.

"Come now Clarice, you were raised better than that. Is that how you bid farewell to all of your friends?" He had turned to face her, disapproval pursing his lips and she felt a small stab of fear penetrate her somewhere in the region of her abdomen.

"Friends? What do you expect me to do Dr Lecter? Walk over and give you a hug?" Her voice was cynical.

"I wouldn't say no Clarice…" He winked at her playfully before the disapproval reappeared. "You stated you weren't here in a professional capacity Agent Starling, but rather a personal one. I would gather from that then that we are either lovers, or friends. Take your pick Clarice; I will be quite satisfied with a farewell suited to either status." That smirk was back on his face and something inside her boiled in irritation. She sucked in a deep breath and walked toward him, ensuring she stopped just outside the taped line she held out her hand.

"Goodbye, Dr Lecter." Her hand trembled slightly in the air as he approached; his eyes glinted in the light as he too raised his hand and encompassed her own, his thumb stroked the skin on the back of her hand as his eyes held hers.

"Until next time, Clarice." She held her breath as he raised her hand to his mouth, part of her was screaming for her to snatch it back and run from the room, but she knew to do that would be incredibly rude. So she remained still as a statue as Dr Lecter chastely grazed the back of her hand with his lips, before removing his own and stepping backward.

Clarice walked from the room dumbly, she felt an entirely different kind of numb going through her now, she much preferred it to the type she had been feeling before her visit to Dr Lecter. She glanced back once more as she tapped on the metal door to indicate she wanted to be let out and saw the Doctor tethering himself once again to the cuffs that were attached to the metal chord on the ceiling. Her one thought as she left the building in the rain was that Barney must have owed Dr Lecter one big favour, she wondered what it was he had done for him.

Upon arriving back at the duplex she shared with her closest friend Ardelia, Clarice rushed to her bedroom to pick out a suitable and sensible outfit. A blouse, suit jacket and pencil skirt would do nicely, she felt that was enough primping considering she was already late and once dressed went and knocked on her friend's door.

"Dee, you ready?" She called through the varnished wood.

"Clarice, you're back! Where have you been? I thought you'd miss it girl! C'mon let's get going." Ardelia threw open the door and grabbed Clarice's hand, pulling her outside and toward the car.

By the time they arrived the place was packed to the brim with trainee agents excited to become fully qualified and their families, who were equally excited if not more so. Clarice felt a momentary pang as she wondered what it would be like to have her father stood watching her in her accomplishment, pride beaming from his face just as it was every other relative in the building. Then she realised she probably wouldn't be an agent if her father was still around, it was his death that drove her toward law enforcement after all. Ardelia had wandered off toward her own group of family and friends leaving Clarice to watch as a small, stout man struggled to set a microphone up on the small podium on the stage.

A hand rested on her shoulder. "I'm proud of you Starling, you deserve this recognition."

She turned and saw Jack Crawford's harried and unshaven face, he had tried his best to look presentable but the suit he was wearing didn't look clean or ironed and he had dark circles under his eyes. She knew the recent death of his wife was taking its toll on him and she briefly felt a pang of guilt, she knew that if he heard about her visits to Dr Lecter he probably wouldn't be proud of her anymore.

"Thank you, sir." Was all she could really say, she felt uncomfortable with his hand on her shoulder, this surprised her considering she hadn't felt too bothered by someone else's touch earlier that evening. She knew this to be because Crawford was seeking comfort from her whereas Dr Lecter had been giving her comfort, in his own way. She didn't have any comfort to spare for the man before her, so she turned on her heel and muttered something about finding her seat for the ceremony before wandering off to sit somewhere in the middle row.

The ceremony dragged and for some reason what should be the best day of her life thus far just didn't live up to the expectation, the room was filled with stuffy political types and their partners, probably just here for the free spread. Even when she was called up to accept the praise lavished upon her for being the trainee agent who put an end to Buffalo Bill, she could barely manage to smile. She had changed down in that cellar; there was no doubt about it. The eager to please trainee that had stepped into Dr Lecter's dungeon for the first time had all but disappeared. She had hardened and she had grown, she was no longer the little bird.

In fact now as she stood accepting congratulations from strangers and fellow agents alike Clarice realised this wasn't where she wanted to be, she needed to talk to him again. Was it too late to go back? Not with Barney in charge, she was sure he'd let her in.

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and 'welcome back's, I've been away for a long time but I hope I'm back for a while this time. Please continue to read and review, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Thomas Harris, except the plot… That part is mine.

Chapter Three

It was pitch black outside the asylum; the rain pounded against her face and stung her eyes as she ran across the parking lot to the front entrance. She always found it odd that the reception of the asylum looked like one you would find in a good, private hospital, it was sparkling white and clean and the woman behind the desk was always very pretty. Clarice would be willing to bet a month of her salary that Dr Chilton hired the women and that the whole look of the reception was his idea. To hide what really dwelled within. She pushed the door open and stepped, dripping into the foyer, she ignored the filthy look the pretty receptionist sent her and smiled at her politely.

"I'm here to see a patient." Clarice said as she rang out her hair, watching the girls face twitch with each 'splat' as the water hit the polished floor.

"Visiting hours are over, come back tomorrow between-"

"Could you call Barney for me please?" Clarice swiftly interrupted. She knew it was way outside visiting hours and she had been granted access to Dr Lecter before in the dead of night only because she had been here in the capacity of an FBI agent. She didn't know why she didn't want to abide by the rules and come back tomorrow; she just knew she needed to see him this evening.

The young woman sniffed haughtily before turning in her swivel chair and picking up the white telephone with her perfectly manicured fingers, she jabbed at a speed dial button on the side of the phone and waited, all the while glaring at Clarice.

"Hello Barney? There is a woman here…" The girl looked up at Clarice as if realising she didn't have a clue who she was. "What is your name?"

"Clarice Starling." Clarice watched the comprehension dawn in the receptionists eyes, after all her name had been splashed over every paper and television screen in America lately all with links to Hannibal 'the cannibal' Lecter. She could practically see the dollar signs appear in the girl's eyes as she wondered which paper she would sell her story too. Clarice Starling visiting Hannibal Lecter in the dead of night as a civilian!

"She says her name is Clarice Starling, she's refusing to come back during visiting hours." Clarice watched as a blush of embarrassment appeared high on the girl's cheeks whilst Barney spoke on the other end of the receiver.

"Yes but surely a patient shouldn't be allowed special treatment, if Dr Chilton knew-" Clarice held her laughter in as she heard Barneys voice raise ever so slightly on the end of the phone and didn't need to hear the conversation to tell the girl was getting berated. "Yes sir, I'll let her in right away. Sorry sir."

The girl placed the receiver down and cleared her throat. "Please go through."

Clarice nodded and walked past the girl, a small smile on her face before she froze and turned back toward the receptionist. "By the way, do remember the confidentiality agreement you signed when you took this job. I wouldn't want to hear of you being fired due to breaching that agreement to talk to the press. It could get very ugly." She made sure there was just the right amount of warning in her voice, not to threaten but to make her point very clear. The receptionist just nodded, looking even more embarrassed before she turned back to the magazine the lay open on her desk.

Satisfied, Clarice turned and proceeded through the door she knew led down to the real asylum. The illusion of the sparkling reception slid away as she descended further into the dank and the dark, meeting Barney at the bottom of the steps.

"Clarice, what can I do for you?" He asked her in a friendly manner, a warm smile on his face.

"I was hoping I could speak to Dr Lecter again Barney, just briefly?" She realised now how ridiculous she must look appearing in the middle of the night to speak to a madman, but Barney merely nodded and walked with her as the descended further.

"Dr Lecter was telling me you graduated today Agent Starling, congratulations." He was sincere but she couldn't manage more than a forced smile as she thanked him, why after working so hard toward becoming an FBI agent was she feeling so despondent about it? At her silence he spoke again.

"I'm sure he'll be awake, he probably knows you're coming." She just nodded at him, wondering if Dr Lecter had indeed predicted she would return the very same evening. Barney finally understood her silence to mean she didn't want to chat and merely walked with her until they reached the same formidable gate she would need to pass through to see the Doctor.

"Here you go Agent Starling, the rest of them are probably asleep but you'll still need to keep to the middle." He reminded her, a replay of the incident with Miggs flashing before her eyes.

"Thank you Barney." If any of the inmates were asleep she imagined they were soon woken by the loud clanging sound of metal on stone the large gate made as it was opened.

She began walking past the cells in a determined manner, she couldn't see what each cell held as there was only light coming from one source and that was the office she was walking away from. She had the same feeling that someone was right behind her, pointing a gun at her head in the darkness. She always felt like that when she couldn't see her surroundings now, her nightmares now consisted of more than just screaming sheep.

His cell was also dark, if she hadn't felt the prickle of the hairs on the back of her neck stand up she would have thought the cell were empty. "Hello, Dr Lecter." She spoke softly, like a mother trying not to rouse her sleeping children.

"Back so soon, Clarice?" Her eyes darted through the darkness as the voice sounded very close, almost like he was pressed against the glass barrier.

"I…" She didn't know what to say. She had abandoned the end of the ceremony and party to come down here and now, sat before him she had no idea why. She shivered absentmindedly as a droplet of cold water slid from her hair, down the back of her neck to slide over her spine.

"Do you own an umbrella, Clarice? If not I suggest you invest in one if you're going to continue visiting me in the middle of the night in rainstorms. I'm afraid I'm running out of towels to offer you. You never gave the last one back you know."

"I'm fine, Dr Lecter." She frowned at being reprimanded by him, she hadn't asked for him to give her the towel and by the time she'd reached the parking lot with it still twisted in her hands she hadn't wanted to return it.

She heard him tutting from behind the glass and then, gently the two way compartment pushed out toward her. He was taking special care not to scare her now, whereas he had revelled in it before. How his attitude toward her had changed since he learnt she was visiting him because she wanted to.

"I will be needing that one back, Clarice. It's the only one I have left."

She placed her hand in the compartment and felt the scratch of the cheap, uncomfortable asylum towel. She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her mouth, the first genuine one of the whole evening. She knew what it meant, him offering her one of the very few luxuries he was allowed.

"Thank you." She draped the towel around her shoulders, the warmth from it making her feel a little less like a drowned rat.

"You're very welcome." Was all he said, no irritating questions, no deep psychological digging. He was waiting.

She sighed and crossed her legs beneath her as she sat on the cold, stone floor. Her sudden appearance meant Barney hadn't had the chance to put a chair out. Without thinking she leant her head against the cool glass of the barrier separating them, knowing that even if he could reach her, he wouldn't harm her.

"Why am I here Dr Lecter?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"Do you want me to answer that, Clarice?" His voice was closer, she hadn't heard him move but she imagined his position now mirrored hers on the other side of the glass. She imagined she could feel his heat seeping through it, warming her.

"No, I don't think so Doctor. I couldn't take your brutal honesty this evening." She realised that was the truth, she didn't need to be torn apart by his accurate assessment of her inner workings, she just needed him to be… There.

"As I thought. I am here, Clarice." He spoke to her softly and she let out a sigh of pent up emotion. That was all she needed, that single sentence no one had spoken to her since her father, just letting her know that there was someone to listen should she need them.

"Thank you, Doctor." She closed her eyes and willed the tears back, she wouldn't cry in front of him. She knew she hadn't had the chance to reflect on what had happened to her, down in Jame Gumbs basement and even before that. She knew she didn't want to, but that this emotion she was feeling was like the first crack in a dam. If she gave into it everything would pour forth and she couldn't afford that, especially not here in front of this man who already had the power to destroy her.

She didn't know how much time passed with them just sitting in each other's company whilst he offered silent support. She hadn't even realised she had been dozing off repeatedly until a hand shaking her shoulder gently made her jump awake.

"Clarice? It's probably best you go home now and get some rest." It was Barney; she let out a breath of relief as her senses returned to her slowly.

"Yes, Sorry Barney." She felt embarrassed, she stood and pulled the towel from her shoulders and placed it back in the compartment, gently pushing it through to the other side. "Thank you, Dr Lecter."

Barney led her down the hall with a reassuring hand on her shoulder; he glanced back toward the Perspex glass and nodded his head once, indicating he would make sure she got home safely. Within the darkness of his cell Dr Lecter pulled the towel from the container and raised it to his face, breathing her scent in deeply. He had watched Clarice like a silent guardian as she fell in and out of sleep in front of his cell. He hadn't disturbed her, it had had been enlightening to watch her sleep, it was something he had wanted to do for a long time. Eventually he had called barney, knowing that he had to make sure Clarice returned home no matter how much he would have liked to leave her and let her sleep before him till morning.

He smiled and the red pinpoints of his eyes flashed behind the towel as he recognised her behaviour meant that she must feel safe around him, at least enough to fall asleep in the corridor of an insane asylum.

Dr Lecter moved over to his poorly built bed and laid, draping the still damp towel over his face as he stored the image of Clarice sleeping in his memory palace, he paid particular attention to the way her lips had moved as she slept, almost as though she were whispering a name. He was the only soul alive that knew whose name it had been, and he would dedicate an entire wall in his palace to it, though he thought he would have preferred her to use his given name, 'Dr Lecter' was a start.

**What do you think so far? Please drop me a review and let me know, I love to see your opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Thomas Harris, except the plot… That part is mine.

Chapter Four

As she slowly regained consciousness and the events of the previous evening came back to her, she groaned in humiliation. She couldn't quite believe she'd done it, she couldn't even fathom why. She rolled over in her bed and buried her face into her pillow, groaning once again for good measure, she was planning her Saturday morning to mostly continue like this until the sharp trill of the phone next to her snapped her from her self-pity.

"Starling." She answered automatically, regretting not checking the caller ID when a familiar voice answered back, not sounding as pleased as it had last night.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Starling?!" She flinched at the tone and sat up, rubbing the last dregs of sleep from her eyes.

"Well sir, I was sleeping." She drawled back, she wasn't a morning person. Being woken up to be shouted at wasn't likely to improve her already foul mood.

"Ha fucking ha Starling. Why have you been visiting that psychopath?!"

For the briefest moment she entertained the idea of answering him in the same sarcastic manner she had previously, but then decided that probably wasn't the best decision considering she had just graduated. "I needed to thank him for his help Mr Crawford. If it weren't for him I'd have never found Catherine Martin."

"Don't bullshit me Starling. That could be done in a letter if necessary, though I don't see why it would be! You've signed down as a personal visitor. Did you think I wouldn't find out? We monitor everyone that visits him Starling, did you think I wouldn't notice my newest graduate popping over there for a chat?!" He was practically screaming down the phone now, she could imagine him bright red, with veins popping as he shouted at the phone.

"Alright sir, yes I did. With all due respect what I do in my personal time is none of your business." She was getting defensive now; she never did like being dictated to. Even when her Father told her what to do she struggled, he used to tell her she had a problem with authority. She never saw it as a problem, only a strength, it was one she would need being a woman in a predominantly male dominated career.

"Clarice… Look, see this from our point of view. This will only be bad news for you. D'you think the head honchos are going to let you advance the way you want to if you're best pals with Lecter?" He'd changed tactics, she almost scoffed. It was like he was trying to play good cop bad cop all in one.

"I would hope my advancement would be based on my success at the Bureau rather than what I choose to do with my free time, sir." Her jaw was clenched and she could feel the low boil in her stomach which signalled she needed to end the conversation or she would say something out of anger that she would later come to regret. "I will sort it sir, don't worry."

Even Crawford couldn't mistake that as the end to the conversation, her thoughts were confirmed when she heard him sigh heavily on the other side of the line. "Alright Starling, you know it's for the best. Enjoy your weekend."

"Goodbye Sir." She didn't even wait to hear him reply before she hung up the phone and dropped it onto the beaten up table which sat next to her bed. Her career had to come first, she knew that. But she'd sworn to herself she wouldn't let Dr Lecter suffer alone as he had done for all the years previous to their meeting.

She needed to speak to him but was hesitant to visit again. Three visits in less than 48 hours reeked of desperation. Maybe she could speak to him on the phone… She just hoped Barney still owed Dr Lecter some favours. She grabbed her cell and punched in the number she knew by heart but had rarely used, as she waited for an answer she walked to the bathroom and began running a bath for herself.

"Hello you've reached the _Baltimore State_ Hospital for the _Criminally Insane, this is Wendy speaking." Clarice was surprised to hear the maturity in the voice of the woman who answered the phone, usually it sounded like a pre-adolescent on the other end. She must be a new appointment of Barney's, Clarice smirked at the thought of Chilton's reaction._

_"Hello there Ma'am, I need to speak to Barney Matthews please?" She knew her southern drawl was heavy, but she was nervous and big emotions always seemed to make her forget about covering her accent._

_"Certainly dear, may I take a name please?" Clarice was warmed by the friendly, helpful woman on the other end of the phone and decided she'd give Barney some positive feedback about his newest appointment._

_"Sure, it's Starling. Miss Starling."_

_"What a beautiful surname! You're very lucky dear, my married name is Haggard! Just awful isn't it? I'll just get Mr Matthews for you now, take care dear!" Clarice couldn't help but laugh as the woman placed her on hold. Chilton would be positively sickly at the thought of that as his reception._

_The violin music stopped abruptly and Barneys voice replaced it. "Miss Starling, what can I do for you?"_

_"Hello Barney, I'm sorry to be a nuisance again but I was wondering if there was any way I could speak to Dr Lecter?" She chewed her lower lip as she realised how ridiculous that sounded. After all, last time Dr Lecter had a phone he'd used it to call a hit on Will Grahams family._

_"I'll see what I can do Miss Starling, keep your cell close by." She was momentarily confused and shocked but just nodded, before realising he couldn't see her and agreed verbally. They said their goodbyes and Clarice hung up. Now she HAD to know what favours Barney owed Dr Lecter, maybe she'd be brave enough to ask him. She doubted it._

_The time passed excruciatingly slowly as Clarice sat on the side of her tub looking longingly into the steaming water. How long can it take to pass a phone to a Cannibal in a high security mental ward? She laughed to herself and shook her head, she'd probably be waiting all day so should just take her bath now. After all Barney probably wouldn't be able to get the phone to him till the night shift when there was less security around._

_She was torn as she looked at the hot water, not wanting to waste it but also not wanting to be caught in the bath when Dr Lecter rang her. He wouldn't know though, even if he did get the phone before the evening… She highly doubted Barney would even manage it. It's not like he could just waltz down the hall and pass him the phone. _

_Clarice took a deep breath and made her decision, she needed this bath. She was aching and feeling sorry for herself, a long hot soak was the perfect remedy. Having made up her mind Clarice quickly shed her nightclothes and jumped in the bath, as she leant back against the porcelain and watched the water still she smiled and sighed. Perfect._

_Until her cell phone rang._

_She was sure her eyes were wide as saucers as she debated what to do. She could get out the bath and then answer it? No, then she'd be walking around naked on the phone._

_She could ignore it… But then he probably wouldn't get another chance to call her and she doubted Barney would go through all of that again for her._

_Damn it. She was just going to have to answer it. She extended her arm and flinched as the water dripped loudly, she held the phone in her hand waiting for the water to still. Somehow she knew he'd hear even the smallest drop of water hit the surface. Whilst being as still as she possibly could, she answered the phone._

_"Starling." Her voice was a lot quieter than usual, the phone ID had come up with an unrecognised cell number, but she knew it would be him._

_"Clarice, I hear you needed to talk to me. How can I be of service?" His metallic voice sounded even more so over the phone, it was almost disembodied. _

_She sighed loudly. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to break our agreement Dr Lecter." _

_There was a long pause on the other end of the phone; she dared not breathe in those moments, should the water shift. "Are you bored of me so soon Agent Starling? What a pity, to think I actually believed you to be genuine in your request. Or is it old Jack that has made up your mind for you?"_

_"Right in one Dr Lecter, I received a very… loud phone call this morning. Mr Crawford wasn't happy." Being in the hot water was making the conversation flow more as she felt more relaxed than usual, she'd soon find out if that was a good thing or a bad thing._

_"Hmm, and what was your response Clarice?" She knew he was playing with her, he knew full well what her response had been._

_"I told him that what I do in my personal time is none of his business. He didn't see it like that when I'm using said time to visit you." _

_"I see. Clarice, where are you right now?" She froze and looked around her, after a lengthy silence she replied._

_"I'm at home Dr Lecter." There, that was good enough. Surely he didn't need to know details._

_"Where Clarice, what room?" He knew, the son of a bitch knew and was making her suffer the embarrassment. _

_"Does it matter Doctor?" Her accent made itself known as her cheeks flamed the same colour as her hair._

_"No, of course not. I was merely curious as your voice is echoing slightly. If I was to hazard a guess I'd say you're in a tiled room, with a high ceiling and plenty of ceramic for your voice to bounce around like that. I must say it's quite pleasant. How hard are you trying to keep still right now Clarice?" His voice was clipped and precise, she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth._

_"Damn you Dr Lecter." She finally relaxed her body, letting the water swoosh around her as she shifted._

_"Ah, so you are bathing. Clarice, you tease." His voice had deepened and she could imagine his eyes flashing._

_"I just happened to be running a bath when I rang Barney. I didn't realise he'd get the phone to you so quickly. I thought that place was meant to be a high security hospital!" She was getting defensive again, she took a deep breath to calm herself but his deep chuckle only infuriated her more._

_"Mhm, if you say so. Now about our little problem, are you going to stop your social calls so soon Clarice?" _

_"I have to Dr Lecter, my name appearing on you visitor records. It isn't good. I've only just become an Agent, I don't want it taken from me." She spoke the truth to him, knowing that anything less would be unforgivable. _

_"That's fair enough Clarice, should you come into possession of a new name. You're welcome to visit me." She frowned at his suggestion._

_"The hospital do background checks on every visitor you have, a fake name will appear as just that." He sighed at her and she knew he was shaking his head in exasperation._

_"I'll leave you to think about it Agent Starling, I'll let you return to your bath. It was lovely speaking to you Clarice, take care now."_

_Her ears were met with the dull beep that let her know the other party had hung up._

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've just moved house and my laptop broke! I'm using my boyfriends for this chapter. I just can't resist a phone conversation between them! The tension! On that note check out my other fic 'Silent Reception' if you like the phone concept. Please leave a review, thank you.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Thomas Harris, except the plot… That part is mine.

Chapter Five

Fuck Jack Crawford and fuck the FBI.

She knew he'd done this out of spite, to prove a point and teach her a lesson. It must be a record, a newly graduated Special Agent demoted to paper pusher within the same week. She had arrived Monday morning, not to a debriefing about her first job as a Special Agent as she had expected, but to a shiny new desk with plenty of paperwork on it detailing the exact type of work she wanted to be doing, but which other less capable agents were doing in her place. She was so angry her hands were trembling, even though they were clenched into fists as she stood and glared at the desk, hoping her hatred might make it explode into tiny pieces.

This was exactly how Jack Crawford found her.

"Now Starling, I know what this looks like…" His voice was timid; clearly he wasn't used to seeing a woman show such an outward display of anger. "I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into. Sit down, please."

She clenched her jaw, willing herself not to speak out of turn. She was so close; the only thing stopping her was her daddy's voice in her head reminding her to respect her elders. She turned on the squeaking swivel office chair to see Crawford seat himself, in his hand he held a thick manila file. He was tapping the sides of it nervously and this drew Clarice's eyes to his fingers, this was a part of her boss she'd never paid any attention to previously, so had to hide a shudder of revulsion when she observed his uncut fingernails. It was one of her pet peeves, men with long fingernails. She couldn't stand it.

She was snapped from her observation as the thick envelope landed with a thud on her newly shined desk, her eyes moved over the header.

"Hannibal Lecter M.D, FBI, CONFIDENTIAL"

She scowled as she glanced at her boss. "Sir, I've already read the file on Dr Lecter."

He shook his head and ran his hand over the stubble on his chin. "Not this one you haven't, you've seen the sugar coated version. This file is everything Starling, everything we have on him. Take it home, read it all. Then tell me if you want friendly visits with him."

She'd just nodded and agreed, not wanting to piss him off even more and take a further demotion. She'd worked through the day, pushing paper and reading about the assignments she'd rather be carrying out. Once she'd returned home she poured herself a whiskey, she needed it after the day she'd endured. As she sat there in the old armchair in her living room, the file laid out accusingly on the coffee table before her, Clarice wondered if there was any point. Would what she read in there change her opinion of the Doctor? She didn't think so.

Clarice sighed and placed her glass on the table; instead she exchanged it for the file and opened the very first page. It was short. Usually this was the personal information of the criminal, detailing absolutely everything the FBI knew about them, right down to their favourite type of toothpaste. Clarice had known files with 30 pages of pure personal information on a suspect, Dr Lecter's had one page.

"_Personal Profile: Dr Hannibal Lecter.  
Previous Known Titles: Count Hannibal Lecter VIII_"

Clarice frowned at this, already she'd found something she hadn't known before. Count Hannibal Lecter? The press would have had a field day with that, Count Lecter the Vampire. Clarice smirked and continued reading.

"_Nationality: Lithuanian_"

Again, she was surprised. The previous file held no mention of where Dr Lecter was from, he had an accent which was hard to place, she'd definitely never detected Lithuanian in there before. She wondered what he would sound like talking in his mother tongue…

"_Known Relatives:  
Mischa Lecter (sister) *DECEASED*  
Count Robert Lecter (Uncle)  
Lady Murasaki (Aunt by marriage)_"

He'd had a sister? Her heart ached for him as she realised he too had experienced loss. She felt like she was betraying him in some way by reading this, she couldn't do it. She shut the file and placed it back on the table before taking a large gulp of her whiskey. As it burned its way down her throat she realised she needed to do some research so she could see him without being Clarice Starling.

She decided to call the one person who hadn't let her down so far, luckily she had what she was pretty sure was his personal cell number after he'd lent the phone to Dr Lecter.

She dialled the number and waited patiently, just as she thought it was going to ring off to answer machine, he answered.

"Barney here."

"Uh, hey Barney. It's Clarice." She hadn't quite thought this through before calling him.

"Oh. Hello Agent Starling, what can I do for you?" He was as polite as ever, even though she was being completely inappropriate in calling him.

"I erm.. Need a list of recent visitors to Dr Lecter. Preferably someone who hasn't come back but was a frequent visitor…"

"Someone who's name wouldn't look suspicious appearing on our books?" He was onto her, she could hear the laugh in his voice and she smiled ruefully.

"That's exactly right Barney."

"Try Miss Annie Stapleton, last I heard she swore never to come back but was a regular visitor." Clarice's curiosity was piqued but she decided against harassing Barney over the phone about who this woman was.

"Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome Agent Starling; shall I expect a visit today?"

"It well outside visiting hours Barney, you know that." She could hear the laugh on the other end of the phone; it was a nice deep chuckle.

"Since when did Agent Starling abide by those rules?" Clarice smirked and shook her head.

"Never, but Annie Stapleton must!"

"You know you're always welcome as long as I'm in charge Agent Starling, you're just about the only visitor Dr Lecter enjoys receiving. Even under an alias." She smiled affectionately, she'd always liked Barney and could see why he and Dr Lecter had a certain rapport.

"Thank you very much, I'll give it some thought."

"I'll place Annie Stapleton down as a 24 hour visitor for you Agent Starling, just in case you change your mind." He was very determined to get her to visit and suddenly something clicked for Clarice.

"What is it you owe Dr Lecter, Barney? You're being incredibly helpful… He's told you to do these things hasn't he?" She knew she was right as silence met her momentarily.

"Dr Lecter has been a great help to me, with my education. I consider him a friend. If he tells you the rest, then that's up to him." She knew a verbal brick wall had been placed before that conversation and respected it. She bid him farewell and hung up the phone, contemplating on whether she really should visit the Doctor under someone else's name.

She would have to think about it properly.

Barney hung up the phone and placed it in the breast pocket of his nurse's uniform, he looked up to meet the maroon eyes of Dr Lecter. His lips were pursed in displeasure and a frown creased his forehead.

"I'm sorry Dr Lecter, I tried persuading her."

The Doctor shook his head and smiled at Barney. "I know Barney, you did your very best. Perhaps her feelings of loyalty toward Jack Crawford are stronger than I anticipated." He mused to himself.

Barney shook his head. "I don't think so Dr Lecter, if you'll pardon my saying so… She's mighty keen on you."

Dr Lecter laughed loudly, stirring up the other inmates. "Oh Barney, thank you, but I know how Agent Starling feels regarding me."

Barney nodded as he placed some new paper and charcoal in the two way drawer to Dr Lecter's cell. "Here's your new paper and drawing materials Dr Lecter. I look forward to seeing what you produce next."

"Thank you Barney, your kindness is appreciated." Dr Lecter retrieved the materials from the drawer and placed them onto the stainless steel desk he had bolted to the floor.

"I can't say how long this treatment will continue Dr Lecter, Dr Chilton should be back soon." Barney was genuinely sorry at this, he'd enjoyed his time as head of the facility and the patients seemed to have been making genuine progress under his firm but kind guidance.

"Don't you worry Barney, I have a feeling our old friend may have gotten a little lost." Dr Lecter winked before turning his back to the Perspex glass and seating himself at the desk. He heard Barney shuffle away and was sure he'd confused the man, but didn't think it prudent to elaborate on what he meant just yet. Behind his closed eyes he plucked the image of a sleeping Clarice Starling, her face against the glass of his cell as she slumbered, her lips curved as she spoke his name… and he began to draw.

**A/N: Another chapter! Please do leave a review behind if you've read, it helps the muse. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Thomas Harris, except the plot… That part is mine.

Chapter Six

It occurred to Clarice that she'd never actually visited the hospital during visiting hours as she waited at the back of the long line to the receptionist's desk. She could hear the same cheery voice she had spoken to on the phone coming from the front of the line, directing people down which corridor and ensuring their visitors badge was visible. When Clarice finally reached the front of the line, she smiled down at the middle aged woman.

"Who are you visiting dear?" The lady's eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled.

"Hannibal Lecter, the name is Annie Stapleton." Clarice was even more grateful at the new staff changes as she recalled her encounter with the previous receptionist. There was no way the woman would have forgotten her face or her name.

"Alright then, here is your visitor's badge. The orderlies will go through the procedure with you, be careful down there my dear. All the high security patients are on that wing… But of course you're visiting Dr Lecter so you already know that." Again the lady smiled, handed Clarice her badge and pointed her to the elevator.

"Thank you." Clarice pinned the badge to her blouse and entered the elevator with two other visitors and a nurse. The other two visitors were engaging in conversation, rather animatedly too.

"I don't even know what happened to him, one day he's outside tending to the weeds. The next he's chasing the neighbour kids down the road with the garden shears! They tell me it was a mental breakdown, but I know the devil got inside of him. I pray to God every day that my boy will be forgiven for his sins and saved from Satan." Clarice couldn't help but role her eyes as she focussed on the silver doors in front of her. The logic of some people never failed to amaze her; she wondered what this woman would think of Dr Lecter. That thought made her smirk as the doors opened and they all stepped from the elevator.

"Good Afternoon, welcome to the hospital. My name is Barney and I am the head orderly of the high security wing, as you know. Please do not approach the bars, do not pass the patients anything without having it checked by me first, and also do not talk to any other patient than the one you are specifically here to visit. Some of them are very dangerous. I will escort each of you one by one, there will be security either end of the hall should you need them. If you have any questions, please ask them now." Barney looked over them all and she was pleased to note that his eyes didn't even linger on her. The woman from the elevator spoke up.

"Have you moved my boy away from that horrible man yet? I don't like the influence he could be having on him." She wagged her finger at Barney and Clarice couldn't help but grind her teeth in annoyance. She was sure she knew who the woman was talking about.

"Dr Lecter doesn't talk to other patients Mrs Cooper, so you've no need to worry. As soon as another cell becomes available though, I will move Mr Cooper." Barney's voice was even and calming, she could see why he was making so much progress here without the interference of Chilton.

"Don't you lie to me. I know full well that evil man made that poor man next to him swallow his own tongue! It was all over the news!" Clarice was struggling to hold her tongue, especially once she heard Miggs described as 'that poor man'.

"Mrs Cooper, your son is in here for murdering 5 Children, all under the age of 10. I assure you Dr Lecter talking him into killing himself is the least of your worries. If you have any complaints about the way I am running this facility then please, do leave them with the receptionist." And that was that, Barney turned away from the woman and indicated they all should follow him.

Clarice could hear the woman mumbling behind her. "Dr Chilton kept that monster under wraps." Suddenly something snapped and Clarice span on her heel, startling the woman who was right behind her and making her stumble.

"I think your definition of 'Monster' needs to be re-evaluated. After all Dr Lecter never harmed a child." The venom in Clarice's voice was enough to stun the woman into silence; she even went an alarming shade of red once she'd fully considered Clarice's words. How horrifying it must be, to realise your own child is considered more of a monster than Hannibal 'the cannibal' Lecter.

After that they followed Barney in silence, gradually the line shortened until it was just Clarice at the end of the hall with Barney. Dr Lecter was facing away from the glass, sat at his desk drawing.

"You've got a visitor Dr Lecter. Miss Stapleton, I'll leave you to it." Barney nodded toward the metal chair and walked back down the corridor.

"You naughty girl, Clarice." Dr Lecter turned in his chair so he could look over his shoulder at her and winked conspiratorially.

"I think you'll find the name's Annie, Dr Lecter." She reminded him, only to be met with a slight tilt of the head and a disapproving purse to his lips."I prefer Clarice."

She always found his voice sounded more metallic in his cell, it had been almost rich in the exercise room. She didn't know if that was due to acoustics or his own mood at the time. "Well you came up with the name, who is Annie anyways?" She enjoyed seeing him flinch slightly at her poor grammar.

"A former patient, she's been very persistent. One would say almost obsessive. Are you jealous Clarice?" He steepled his fingers under his chin and watched her intently.

"No Dr Lecter, just curious. What did you say to make her refuse to visit you anymore?" She had a feeling she didn't really want to know the answer to this, but also another part of her did. That part also seemed to be developing the same strange obsession with the Doctor as poor Annie Stapleton.

"She was a manic depressive Clarice, it wasn't very difficult once I'd grown bored of her." He was being very frank with her, as she had been with him.

"And will you grow bored of me?" She mirrored his tilt of the head, not knowing why she was asking such a question. What did it matter? Would she be hurt if he did? She didn't want to think about that.

"Ah Clarice, I doubt that very much." His eyes glinted in what she imagined was his version of a smile.

"You didn't answer my previous question. Why did she stop visiting?"

"Ms Stapleton imagined herself to be in love with me. All I needed to do to make her leave was make her believe I had been unfaithful." He was smiling now, she could tell. He had a glint in his eye that for Hannibal Lecter was practically equal to the grin of the Cheshire cat.

"You managed to be unfaithful in here Dr Lecter? I'm impressed." For some reason the news struck her like a blow to the gut. She cleared her throat to try and swallow the discomfort.

"Not physically, Clarice. Emotionally and mentally, I told her I lusted after another." He was watching her closely now, absorbing every reaction, elevation in heartbeat, dilation of pupils, knowing him he was probably even analysing the smell of her sweat.

"You know if you keep calling me that, you're going to give the game away pretty quickly." She was aware she was changing the subject and rather tactlessly, she knew he would be aware too. He shook his head and tutted at her.

"Not quite there yet are you Clarice? Don't worry; I'll give you a free pass just this once. Annie Stapleton was a patient I treated for manic depression thus she grew attached to me and even after my imprisonment wanted to continue seeing me."

"Why didn't you just refuse her?" She tucked her hair behind her ear as he moved closer to the glass wall between them.

"Because she amused me, I don't get many genuine visitors." He took a deep breath and tilted his head back slightly, his slicked back hair shone in the artificial light. "What did you have for dinner, Clarice?"

She smiled and rolled her shoulders in a shrug "Baked beans on toast, Dr Lecter." He frowned at her in disapproval and she could tell he was about to reprimand her.

"That's hardly nutritious Clarice. I'd love to cook for you one day." He smirked wickedly as she shook her head.

"No thank you Dr Lecter, I don't wish to be rude but I know your MO." He chuckled then, it was a pleasing sound. Low and dark, a rumble from deep within his chest, it reminded Clarice of a Lions purr.

"I promise. For you it would be just conventional meat." She believed him, she didn't think he'd ever be so rude as to feed her something she'd refused.

"Mr Crawford gave me your file." She paused to see if there would be any reaction to this from him, he merely tilted his head at her. "The real one, with all the juicy bits in it."

"And what did you find within this file, Clarice?"

"Not much, I couldn't get past the first page." She admitted, looking somewhere past his right ear. She hated to admit weakness to anyone, let alone someone who could use it so effectively to destroy her.

"Squeamish, Agent Starling? That won't get you very far in the FBI you know.."

She shook her head at him "I'm not squeamish. It felt like I was betraying you by reading it, by knowing about your private life without permission."

He blinked once, deliberately and took a deep breath. "How far did you get?" She could tell he was genuinely curious.

"To the part where it said you had a sister." She was transfixed as he closed his eyes and bowed his head, it was almost a solemn gesture. She'd have believed it to be one of sorrow if it were coming from anyone else.

"Hmm, just as I allowed you a free pass I ask for you to return the favour on this subject Clarice." She was momentarily stunned. Rather than use his own pain to belittle her and send her running from the corridor as he would have done previously, he instead politely asked for a change in subject.

"Of course." She nodded and bowed her head, she couldn't help but feeling slightly ashamed. "He put me at a desk, apparently my association with you makes them uncomfortable."

"Of course it does Clarice. They resent you, you are the very best of them and they know it. They cannot corrupt you and so they seek to break you, as one would a headstrong stallion." There he was, Dr Lecter was back in his element now. Insulting the FBI and analysing her. It was almost enough to make her smile.

"It'll take more than a bit of paperwork to do that." She snorted derisively.

He smiled at her and turned back to his desk, he traced the edge of it with the tip of his finger. "If I had the means Clarice I would gift you with much more, but I have something for you."

"You're not allowed to pass me things Dr Lecter." She reminded him, looking down the corridor at the security staff.

"I won't tell if you don't" He winked at her and placed some paper in the two way drawer, then whilst holding eye contact quietly slid the drawer outwards. She stood and quickly picked up the paper before returning to her seat, quickly glancing down the corridor again to make sure she hadn't been spotted. No one was running up screaming at her so she presumed all was well. She looked down at the paper between her hands and turned it over. There was an amazingly detailed drawing of her, holding a lamb tenderly in her arms. Suddenly her throat tightened and she didn't know quite what to say.

"Thank you, Clarice." She heard Dr Lecter whisper and she looked up to him in confusion. He had simply been watching her and taking in her reaction, she realised that was all the thanks he really needed but she voiced it all the same.

"Thank you Dr Lecter, you're very talented." She traced the drawing with her fingers; he'd even drawn in the gun powder mark.

"I'm pleased you like it, Clarice. I believe our time is up, you have my blessing to read whatever information the FBI thinks it has on me and we can discuss it next time." He was simultaneously giving her a reason to come back and permission to read the rest of his file guilt-free.

She looked toward the security station and realised he was right, Barney was heading toward her having already seen the other visitors out. Clarice stood and looked back at Dr Lecter, not quite knowing what to say but feeling like she didn't want to say goodbye.

"I know Clarice." He looked at her intently until Barney came and placed his hand gently at her elbow.

"Time's up Ms Stapleton. This way please."

With one last glance at Dr Lecter, Clarice walked away from his cell with the drawing clutched to her chest hoping that maybe it could fill the hole she felt expanding in her chest with every step she took walking away from him.

**Please don't forget to review, there haven't been many and I'm wondering if there really is an appetite for this story or if I'm writing this one for nothing when I could be working on others?**

**Please let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Thomas Harris, except the plot… That part is mine.

Chapter Seven

Back at home Clarice chucked a ready meal for one in the oven and sat at the dining table with the drawing, smiling softly as she looked down at it. She couldn't believe the detail in it, she could tell that even line was drawn with exquisite care. She sighed and placed her head in her hands, what was she doing? She knew she had some sort of forbidden attraction to Dr Lecter, she had since the day she'd met him, when he had appeared so sane in a place full of madness. She knew it was a culmination of things, he was an older man and since her father's death that was what she sought, someone to take care of her and take the lead. She also knew it was because he had a certain charm about him; she was almost sure if she'd met him under different circumstances she'd have given him her number and hoped to see him again. But in the outside world Hannibal Lecter probably wouldn't have noticed her; after all he'd been surrounded by a harem of women almost constantly. This made her think about the file sat in her living room and with a determined stride she went to retrieve it.

She skipped the first page, still not sure she wanted to read about his personal life and instead moved onto his crimes as the Chesapeake Ripper. Many of the images she'd seen before, victims with organs removed and then bodies laid out like art were nothing new to her. She was aware of how Dr Lecter saw his victims, they were nothing to him, they meant less to him than slaughtering a pig. Page after page there were images, she had been telling the truth when she had said she wasn't squeamish but part of her couldn't help but mourn for his victims. They had been important to someone, once.

Then there were his most recent slayings, the nurse at the hospital and the guards at Memphis. She read through the description of the scene to see what had actually happened after she'd left. She snorted upon discovering he'd asked for a second dinner, lamb extra rare. The son-of-a... She knew he had enjoyed tormenting her then, but what about now? So they'd cuffed him and he'd picked the lock. It all came down to carelessness really, they should have checked his hands once they'd cuffed him, she knew she would have.

She grimaced as she read how the face had been torn off one of the guards, she'd known this information already but seeing the images to accompany the reading made it much more difficult to separate it. She'd never seen Dr Lecter behave in even a remotely violent way, it was difficult to connect him to the things she was reading and seeing in this file. Then he had cut the face off of another guard and attempted to take his place. Unfortunately for him one of the officers had medical training and had tried to stop the bleeding from the wounds on the face, which also meant the face moved and fell off. What a shock that must have been for the officer, suddenly realising you're mopping the brow of Hannibal Lecter. After he'd attacked that officer he had be shot and restrained, she wondered how many scars he had now.

The file held many things but none of it shocked her, it was simply who he was. He was incredibly intelligent and there was no label to give him. He wasn't a psychopath or a sociopath, as she'd told a guard in the elevator on her way to visit the Doctor in Memphis, there wasn't a word for what he is.

Her timer dinged loudly so she closed the file and sat down for her tasteless meal, wondering what it really would be like to be cooked for.

"You know, even Ms Stapleton didn't visit me twice in two days. Are you becoming fond of me Agent Starling?" His voice was both mocking and warm; she knew he was pleased to see her but still couldn't resist the odd dig.

"You told me to come back once I'd read the file, I finished it last night." She rolled her shoulders in a shrug and shuffled the chair closer to his glass enclosure.

"And so you wish to discuss it." He nodded and moved forward to stand before her, as close as the glass would allow. "I was so very close Clarice, for a moment I was outside of bars and cages just as you are." He seemed almost distant as he said this, she noted he was associating freedom with her rather than running. Though of course he only said what he needed to manipulate, perhaps she was allowing herself to be manipulated.

"Yes you were, I saw the pages on Memphis. Why attack the guard who revealed you? You must have known you were already caught." She had been wondering about this, she constantly tried to make excuses for his crimes. Anything to separate the man she knew from the madness she'd read about.

"Impulse." He rolled his powerful shoulders in a shrug, it was a very bizarre gesture on him.

"You don't do anything on impulse Dr Lecter." Or at least she highly doubted he did, he was the master of perfectionism after all.

"Hm, would it be hard for you to believe that I let my emotions cloud my judgement? I was frustrated that something as simple as a gentleman checking my 'wounds' had allowed me to be caught and re-caged. I reacted in anger." She was starting to notice how rarely he blinked in her company. It was like he didn't want to miss a single second, so refused to give into such a human display of weakness.

"Have you ever killed in anger before?" She leant forward, interested to finally have an insight into him.

"Yes, I killed four soviet soldiers upon my return to my homeland. That was also my first foray into… specialised dietary preferences." His lip quirked upward as he watched her process what he had said, clearly he enjoyed stunning her with his honesty as he'd been doing it more often since his re-incarceration.

"Why?" She asked, trying not to give away her emotions, she felt like she was tentatively approaching a sleeping lion and too much noise would startle him into attacking.

"They murdered and ate my little sister." He watched her carefully now, he could see the dots connecting in her mind.

"And so you returned the favour…" She concluded as he nodded in acquiescence. "So why don't you have an accent anymore?" She changed the subject quickly. She wasn't sure if this was because she didn't want to push him too far too fast, or because she simply couldn't listen to anymore.

"I've spent most of my adult life away from Lithuania. Like you, I also tried supressing my accent, it makes one very easily recognisable." He spoke the last half of the sentence in what she presumed was the accent of his mother tongue. She tried her very hardest not to melt then and there; she was finding it difficult to still the flock of butterflies that had just taken wing in her gut.

"I see." She looked at the floor, wondering what his sister would have looked like.

"Now, I have allowed you to drill me with your questions Clarice. I do believe it's my turn." He smirked wickedly and she felt her stomach drop as she nodded at him. "Why aren't you in a relationship?"

He was being very forthright, she thought. "What makes you think I'm not?"

He tutted at her and shook his head, smirking devilishly. "You spend most evenings in an insane asylum having chats with me, Clarice. Whilst I enjoy the company I doubt a partner would allow such a thing to continue at all, let alone with such regularity." He wouldn't tell her he'd be able to smell it if another man had so much as touched her.

"Because I don't need a boyfriend, Dr Lecter." She nodded as if to reinforce her point to herself.

"Aren't you lonely, Clarice?"

She shook her head. "No, I have my work, I have Delia and I have…" She paused, as if realising what she was about to say.

"Do continue, Agent Starling." His eyes were intense, as if he was trying his very hardest to pull the answers out of her psyche.

"And I have you to come and talk to when I want to be irritated like hell."

"Hm, and has Jack made his move on you yet Clarice?" He watched her reaction to that question carefully and then spoke before she could. "No, not quite. But he has made you feel uncomfortable."

It was both a statement and a question, so she answered it for him. "He tried comforting me after the Jame Gumb incident. It felt more like he was asking for comfort than giving it, I was drained enough already."

Dr Lecter nodded. "He is weak, he cannot possibly understand what it is you need in a partner, let alone replicate it."

She always felt uncomfortable when he mentioned her boss but still kept a straight face, she wasn't interested in taking about Jack. "What were your parents like?"

His eyebrows rose momentarily in slight surprise, Clarice was trying to get to know Hannibal Lecter the person, rather than Hannibal the Cannibal. "My mother was beautiful, loving and gentle. My father was strict, yet fair and taught me many of the things I cherish now."

Clarice tilted her head as she looked at him, trying to find any trace of sadness or bitterness on his face. He spoke of them in a matter-of-fact way and yet she could tell he had been fond of them. She wished one day she could speak of her father in such away, without the emotional upheaval.

"Are we 'getting to know one another' Clarice?" He mocked, his lip curving upward in the deadly smirk she knew to mean he was close to verbally stripping her down. She had to be careful about how she replied, she knew he probably hadn't spoken to anyone in such depth since he'd been imprisoned. It was inevitable for the other side of him to make an appearance sooner or later. She snorted mentally, she was referring to him like he was two different people, perhaps she'd start calling him Jekyll and Hyde.

"You stated you wished to know me in private life, have you changed your mind?" She let her face betray nothing as she met his stare head on, determined not to give anything away.

He blinked once. "No Clarice, I have not changed my mind. You've grown since you were that little starling trapped in my cage." Ah, so he had been testing her. Thankfully she seemed to have passed.

"Mm, being in a pitch black basement stalked by a man who would've liked to skin me does that to a person." She wasn't being sarcastic either.

"Oh come now Clarice, you weren't his size." He winked at her and his eyes sparked with humour. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You've got quite a morbid sense of humour, Dr Lecter." She glanced over to his desk curiously; she'd noticed there were more drawings than there were at her last visit. "What have you been drawing Doctor?"

He glanced behind him before meeting her eyes again, a devilish smirk now on his face. "Oh this and that, I'm not entirely sure you have to stomach for it."

Her gut dropped and she swallowed the ball that seemed to be rising in her throat, she knew he used to precisely draw his crimes, victims and all. She wondered if it was her impaled upon a metal pole over on that fine paper.

"Ah."

"You seem to dislike being confronted with the evidence of my 'crimes' as you call them, Clarice. Why is that?" The chill was creeping back into his voice now.

"Because I'm an FBI Agent." She answered immediately, seeing the slippery slope stretched before her and she knew she was about to tumble down it head first.

"And because the FBI has the perfect grasp of right and wrong, you believe that because you hold that badge you are justified in killing. But because I do not, I deserve to be caged for the rest of my life?" She could feel the air around her chilling, she felt just as she did the first time she had ever come face to face with Hannibal Lecter, scared. "Do you really think they will hold the same loyalty to you Clarice? They resent you because you're not like them, just as I am not."

She shook her head. "I'm nothing like you." That was the wrong thing to say, she knew it as soon as the words left her mouth. He moved very quickly, so quickly that if she had blinked she'd have missed it. Suddenly he was pressed against the glass with his teeth bared, his eyes full of something that made her want to run, she realised this must have been the last thing his victims saw and jumped up from her seat, purse clutched in her clammy hands.

"You will soon realise Agent Starling, just how alike we really are." Clarice stepped backward; even though he was contained in a glass caged she still felt the need to back away from him. The backs of her legs hit the metal of the chair and it was like the chill was enough to snap her out of it. She suddenly turned on her heel and fled down the corridor, towards Barney and his station.

"Is everything alright Cla-" She interrupted him as she ripped off her visitors pass.

"I'm sorry Barney, but I won't be back to visit again. Please take that name off the list."

And then she fled, for the first time she had run away from Dr Lecter. After all the things he had said to her, about her father, her childhood, even her sense in fashion.

It occurred to her as she got into her car how much he must have struck a chord for her to have fled at the notion of a comparison between them. She didn't care, all she knew was that she wouldn't be visiting the hospital again, she swore it to herself, on her daddy's grave.

**A/N: Thank you very much for all the reviews to say there are people reading this story. Please do review so I know how my work is being received, a lot of time and effort goes into each chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Thomas Harris, except the plot… That part is mine.

Chapter eight

He was still pressed to the glass having watched her flight as Barney approached, a confused and slightly angry look on his usually calm face. "Dr Lecter, why did Ms Starling just run outta here like the place was on fire?" His tone was reproachful, as it should be.

Dr Lecter sighed and turned to face his desk, the drawings glared up at him accusingly, the very start of their little tiff looked so innocent now. "I'm afraid we had a slight disagreement. I'm sure once she's calmed down we can discuss it properly."

"I doubt that Doctor, as she just gave me this." Dr Lecter turned around to see Barney pressing her visitors pass against the glass. "She said to take the name off the visitors list and that she won't be back. Whatever you said to her, it sure did its job. I thought you were looking to get closer to her Dr Lecter; dammit that's why I put my job on the line to help you! I don't mean to be rude but I think you're just afraid of letting her get close and so you scared her away."

Dr Lecter quelled the anger inside him at being spoken to like an errant child, he knew Barney was his friend and had his best interests at heart. He was right, Barney had sacrificed a lot to help and this was how he'd repaid him, how he'd repaid Clarice for her kindness in visiting him.

"You're right Barney, but when confronted with my nature she fled, so maybe young Clarice isn't quite ready yet."

Barney shook his head. "No Dr Lecter, she's been confronted with your nature plenty. You confronted her with her own and she wasn't ready for that."

Now Dr Lecter realised how loud they must have been, especially for Barney to hear their argument from the end of the hall. He nodded in agreement, realising his emotion toward Clarice was clouding his intuition. That had never happened to him before and it was certainly a peculiar thought.

"Could you do me one last favour, my friend?" The doctor picked up the stack of drawings Clarice had been so curious and afraid of and he placed them in the two way drawer. "Please send these to Agent Starling, maybe they will go some way towards apologising. Allow me to just write a quick note."

As the doctor bent over his desk, Barney spoke. "Ok Dr Lecter, be quick though. I can't let them see me smuggling things out for you."

Dr Lecter nodded and finished the note with a flourish; he placed it atop the pile and pushed the drawer outward. As he watched Barney walk away with the drawings tucked into his jacket Dr Lecter tried to envision Clarice's reaction to them. They certainly weren't what she had thought they were.

Clarice woke up nursing a hangover, she rarely drank since it lowered her inhibitions but she'd felt in dire need of a few shots of the aged whisky that was sat in the kitchen cupboard last night. This was because she'd waged a war within that kitchen, though only she had been present. Her war was an inner conflict; she seemed to be having so many of them lately. She had held the drawing from Dr Lecter in her hand, determined the throw it into the trash and be done with it. But she hadn't been able to. She'd stood over the shining lid of the trash can for what must have been hours, the drawing in her hand mimicking the tremble of the appendage holding it.

And now hours later the drawing lay on the bedside table next to her, mocking her as her own eyes glared up at her. Clarice huffed and turned the drawing over; it was much easier to ignore it if it just looked like a blank piece of paper. As if to round off the brilliant morning she was experiencing, the doorbell rang loudly. She flinched and reminded herself for the hundredth time to disconnect the stupid thing. It wasn't exactly a soothing noise, some people had fancy bells that when rang repeated the end of a popular jingle. Hers didn't chime or ring, it didn't even dong… The only way she could describe it would be a loud, high pitched, irritating shriek. It set her teeth on edge; this wasn't helped as the interloper rang the bell again, this time for a longer duration.

Clarice slammed her bedroom door against the wall as she emerged, her headache intensifying with the trill of the bell and stomped down the stairs. When she finally reached the door she threw it open and felt momentarily satisfied as she startled the teenage boy at her doorstep.

"Yes?" She eyed him suspiciously and his eyes widened as he took in her unkempt appearance.

"Package for Ms Starling. Need you to sign for it." He proffered the clipboard and Clarice scribbled on it, snatched the package and slammed the door again. Not even sparing a thought for the boy on her doorstep who actually did nothing wrong.

The package was heavy and felt to her like a case file, but she knew the FBI would never send her one via post, the risks of it being mislaid or lost were just too high. The label was printed with her name and address on it and it had been overnighted to her, still none of this gave her any idea who it was from. So she just took it to the kitchen counter and ripped it open. A small note fluttered out and landed on her counter top, writing facing upward, she squinted at it as she put her hand inside the envelope and withdrew the stacks of paper.

"Are they as terrifying as you feared, Clarice?" She froze with her hand and the stacks of paper half withdrawn from the envelope as her sleep fogged brain caught up with her. She knew what these were and didn't want to see, she made to stuff them back into the envelope and return them to their rightful owner, when the lines of what appeared to be hair atop a silken pillow caught her eye. Almost without her permission her hand withdrew the papers a little more, just enough for a small glimpse of what the hair was attached to. Once she recognised her own face she pulled the papers out completely, ready to face the gruesome fantasies Dr Lecter had been having about disembowelling her.

She was stunned when she was faced not with detailed drawings of her demise, but of her laid out upon rich silk blankets. She also appeared to be completely nude, with only the sheet to cover her modesty; it was clutched between her legs and held in one of her hands. Clearly he'd thought it rude to draw that part of her, but he'd held no such qualms about her breasts; which were proudly on display with no blanket to hide them from view.

Clarice felt her legs tremble and realised she had to sit down, before she fell. He had been right; she didn't have the stomach for it.

Drawing after drawing was of her and not all of them were erotic. Some simply showed her in what he imagined to be everyday life; there was one of her reading a book on a park bench. Another of her petting lambs, there was also a strikingly detailed close up of her face. She realised now his obsession with her went farther than she'd anticipated, and he was now willingly showing it to her. Why was that? Was it a last ditched attempt to make her visit him again? She didn't think so, Dr Lecter didn't do desperation.

Perhaps he simply wanted her to know.

'_People will say we're in love_.'

She shook her head as his voice echoed around her skull. She should never have gone to see him in the first place; she didn't even know why she had. Or maybe she did and she was still trying to deny it, still trying to pretend she wasn't attracted to him. How fucked up was that? The newly graduated FBI agent attracted to one of the worlds most renowned serial killers. And judging by these drawings, the feeling was mutual.

Dr Lecter returned from his memory palace to loud voices echoing down the corridor, he tilted his head in interest as he determined by the rapidity of their footfall they were heading right for him. He looked down to his latest drawing and folded it swiftly. He hated to ruin the paper but if he was right this wasn't a drawing he wanted his new visitor to see.

"-It's about time this criminal stopped languishing in luxury. Don't know what the hell you were thinking treating him so well. You might be pals but you aren't running this facility anymore!" The tirade ended just as the two men entered his field of vision. One was Barney, the other he hadn't met before, but judging by the smell of him and the disrespectful way he spoke to Barney; Dr Lecter determined that he was the new Dr Chilton.

"Lecter, on your feet!" The man was younger than he'd anticipated; he looked barely out of adolescence. He was full of the confidence his new appointment had given him.

"You might find Dr Lecter more receptive if you're poli-" Barney was swiftly interrupted. "I don't play nice with criminals Matthews, neither should you!" Barney stepped back and shook his head in apology at Dr Lecter as the whelp stepped forward. "I said on your feet"

Dr Lecter tilted his head and remained seated. "I don't believe we've been introduced, you are?"

The boy seemed to pause for a moment, clearly not having had proper conversations with an inmate before. "I'm the new head of this facility in Dr Chilton's absence. Dr Phelps. You'll do well to do as I tell you."

Dr Lecter nodded and stood from his seat; he moved gracefully to stand in front of his desk and folded his hands behind his back. "As you say, Dr Phelps."

Triumph lit the boy's face as he turned around to Barney, a smug grin on his face. "Go in there and retrieve all his privileges. Seeing as you two are so close I'm sure you'll be perfectly safe. If you don't, consider yourself fired Nurse Matthews."

Dr Lecter's eyes met those of Barney. Whilst they had a tentative friendship, Barney had never stepped into his cage before alone, nor had he done so without Hannibal cuffing himself first. Dr Lecter felt a surge of respect for Barney, as rather than complain or bargain he stepped up to the glass door, keys in hand.

"I'm sorry Dr Lecter, I wasn't informed of Dr Phelps' imminent arrival and as the new head of the hospital I have to do as he says. I would appreciate it if you'd move to the corner of your cell and remain there until I'm out."

Dr Lecter observed him for a moment, as if he were considering his options, before he nodded once and stepped back into the corner of his cell. The cot now lay between him and Barney as the larger man entered for the first time with Hannibal completely bond-free. This would be the true test of the respect they hold for one another. Dr Lecter could see the whelp watching eagerly, clearly expecting him to pounce at any moment. But instead he remained still, watching as the nurse scooped up his precious drawing materials and left the way he came, locking the door behind him and leaving the stainless steel desk empty.

"Thank you Dr Lecter." Barney nodded at him, his respect and thanks shone equally from his gaze.

"You're welcome Barney."

As the two men walked back down the hall, it was easy to hear Dr Phelps berating Barney. Dr Lecter had known they wouldn't leave Barney in charge for long; he had been waiting for the moment when Barney would no longer be the one responsible should anything happen within the facility. Now the moment had come he wasn't quite sure what his next step was, that all depended on Clarice. He knew she'd have received his package that morning and now merely had to wait and see what her reaction would be.

**A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they really do keep me writing! A couple I received yesterday kicked me into gear to complete this chapter, so please do keep them coming!**


End file.
